


Proposal

by Niina_rox



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	Proposal

Junhong came home from work and wondered why it was quiet, in the house. When he was in their bedroom, he found out why, a note sitting on the bed. Along with a couple of roses, he smiled, to himself as he picked them up sitting down. He read the note  _”if you're wondering where I am, I’ll tell you that I'm in our dance studio.” ”With a wonderful surprise just for you xx.”_ His mind began to go crazy with ideas he quickly, got changed and headed to the second floor. His heart beating like crazy as he was about, to head inside Jongup was behind him. ”Close your eyes for a moment.”

He didn't hesitate entering the room; it was quiet he was led to the middle of the room. Then ”open your eyes” it took a moment, he first noticed Jongup and the smile that always made him weak. Then he noticed what was around him; he couldn't believe it. Rose petals scattered around a second later, Jongup started up the music. A song that was playing when they had their first date, he brought him out of his thoughts. When he got them slow dancing, Junhong was trying to calm his heart. He always felt lucky that he had Jongup in his life. And vice versa.

As the song came to an end the next song, was a surprise Junhong wasn't completely aware but. It was a song that Jongup had written, and produced himself. It wasn't obvious but Jongup was nervous, he had his wonderful surprise within the lyrics. ”Listen carefully to the words,” he had a shy smile. Junhong despite having a distracted mind he began to listen, at first, he felt a little confused. They had stopped moving when he realized,  _’wait? A proposal?’_ his eyes widened in surprise. When he was back to normal, he found his boyfriend, kneeling beside him.

With a beautiful silver ring, without knowing it Junhong. Began to cry a little ”there were so many ways, I thought of to tell you just how much I love you.” ”To point out how much you mean to me, so Choi Junhong I have just one question; will you marry me?” there was silence. ”You really know how to make me cry,” he laughed a little awkwardly then ”nothing would make me happier.” Jongup stood up quickly placing the ring on his finger; it was a sweet moment. What followed was a kiss or two that was anything but, but it didn't bother them.

They were both feeling pretty happy, as the music continued it was time for a song. That they not only wrote and produced together but, they also made a dance to it. With tears of joy and the happiness filling the room, they began to dance both getting really into it. Afterward they ended up lying on the floor, surrounded by the petals. It wasn't hard to tell that they were happy; they didn't really say anything. Not that words were needed all they did was, lay on their sides smiling like fools. With the music still playing.

As they talked Jongup asked “when do, you think we should tell our parents.” It was quiet for a moment “we should tell them tomorrow, for now let’s enjoy this.” Jongup was happy with that “okay” once again, both of them are smiling. Of course, Junhong cannot stop looking at his ring, feeling so proud.

 

Its the following day they meet up with their parents for lunch, both completely excited. Their mothers smiling at them “what’s got you two so excited,” Jongup looks at his fiancé “would you like to tell them.” Junhong smiles brightly before saying “yesterday Jongup proposed,” it was clear their mothers were the most excited about that. Quickly getting up from their seats to hug them both, their fathers congratulated them. It was a good conversation starter. It’s they mostly talked about but it, was a good topic.

After lunch both boys couldn’t stop the happy feeling, of course, Jongup had some idea for the wedding. It wasn’t much but it was an idea of where, they might have it. Of course, there was plenty of time to discuss it. As they wandered around the stumbled upon the markets, with a little music area. Jongup couldn’t resist the urge to dance Junhong, giggled a little as they slow danced. It was perfect neither of them seemed to mind, the audience that watched them. A few knew who they are. 

Its not hard to notice that they are together, a few were in awe of them. The perfect couple of days, they didn’t spend too much time outside. Since they have a class to teach tonight, a couples class which is perfect for them. Of course, they had cleaned up the rose petals, and whatever else may have been laying around. As they set up Jongup couldn’t resist, taking a few pictures of his fiancé. Junhong didn’t notice at first, but when he did he tried to hide away. Naturally, Jongup didn’t let him, as he enjoyed the moment.


End file.
